Boys Will Be Boys
by Jlbrew28
Summary: Tony and Tim get into a fight. Gibbs isn't happy. Warning: Discpline fic; meaning spanking of adults. Don't like, Don't read.


**NCIS**

"**Boys will be Boys"**

**Summary:**Tony and Tim get into a fight. Gibbs isn't amused.

**Author's Note****: **This is my first try at one of this type of story, so be nice. While I have written discipline stories before, they've always been between children and their parents/guardians. This will be the first I've done anything with adults. So, please, be nice.

**Warning:**Spanking of adults. (Don't like, don't read.)

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own these characters. I just wrote this story for the fun of it. J

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of the Navy's NCIS Agency was not a happy man at the moment.

In fact…he was down right _pissed_!

The reasons for his PO status were standing in front of him looking every inch the guilty seven and five year olds instead of the twenty-seven and twenty-five year old grown men they were.

Special Agents Anthony Dinozzo and Timothy McGee had a usual working relationship. They were at times friends, rivals, and always partners, but they kept butting heads with each other due to their different personalities.

_This time, they went too far…_

Gibbs seethed over this latest incident, which involved the two supposedly grown men wrestling in mud while trying to beat the tar out of each other while they were supposed to be investigating a crime scene.

"You two are damn lucky that I managed to keep Jenny from firing the both of you!" he growled at them in his best "Marine" voice.

Both young men winced, knowing they'd come really close to losing their jobs.

"Boss," Tony spoke up, as he usually did in these types of situations, "I can explain…"

"So can I, Boss," Tim spoke up, wanting to tell his side of things too.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Go ahead," he growled at them. "I'm all ears. Dinozzo, you first?"

Tony smiled what he considered his most disarming smile, which never seemed to have any affect on his boss…though that didn't stop him from trying each and every time he was in trouble.

"It was like this, Boss," he said, "I was doing what you told me to…you know, searching for any evidence that might tell us how that petty officer was killed…when McGeek here starts ranting at me…"

"The hell I did!" Tim growled, angry at the older young man. "Boss, I was taking the pictures of the crime scene when Tony started bellyaching…"

"I did not!" Tony growled back. "I can't help it you have a hearing problem, Probie!"

"Don't call me that," Tim growled, angry. "Jeeze! You're such an ass sometimes!"

Tony snorted. "Takes one to know one, _Probie_," he smirked, pleased with his come back.

"Enough!" Gibbs shouted, causing his two agents to jump, reaching out to slap both of them across the back of the head.

The two young men yelped, but otherwise didn't say anything. Their arguing stopped immediately.

Gibbs thought a moment of how he was supposed to deal with this, but then realized something.

_This isn't work related,_ he thought, _they're acting just like a pair of squabbling siblings._

He smirked, remembering his father's solution to squabbling siblings.

"Follow me," he ordered the two young men.

Tony and Tim glanced at each other, but didn't dare disobey. They followed him down to the garage and to his car.

Opening one of the back doors, he ordered, "In. Now."

Again, the two agents looked confused, but obeyed. Gibbs noticed as he made his way around the car to get in the driver's seat that Tim had gotten in first and scooted as far away from Tony as he possibly could.

Neither looked at each other and both had what could only be called 'pouting' expressions on their faces.

Gibbs smirked. His plan was looking better and better.

After pulling up at his house, he turned around in his seat and ordered, "Out!"

"Uh, Boss," Tony asked, puzzled, "why are we here?"

"I said out, Anthony!" Gibbs barked. "Now!"

Tony gulped, and hurried to obey.

_What is up with the 'Anthony' bit?_ He wondered as he followed his boss into the house.

Tim had been just as surprised by this as his friend. The way their boss had spoken to them just now had seemed more like an upset father rather than a pissed off boss.

Once in the living room, Gibbs turned to the two 'miscreants'.

"Now," he told them, crossing his arms, "the way I see it we can do this two ways: officially and unofficially. Officially, I'll have you both written up and suspended for a minimum of two weeks without pay...but I don't really see how that will help any body, do you?"

The two young men shook their heads. "No, sir," they answered, neither of them wanting to go _that_ route.

"What about unofficially, Boss?" Tony asked, nervously.

"Before I get to that," Gibbs said, "let me ask you something? How do you see all of us?"

Both young men looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" Tim asked, curiously.

"Our team," Gibbs clarified. "Are we just that? A team or are we more like a family?"

"Uh…" Tim said, uncertain how to respond.

Tony, however, had no trouble at all. "Definitely a family, Boss," he said, grinning, "no question."

Gibbs nodded. "I feel the same way," he said, eying both them, "so if that is true…what are our roles in this family. Let's start with Abbey?"

"Uh, the quirky little sister," Tim said, grinning. "The…uh, baby of the family I guess."

Gibbs nodded, grinning inwardly. Yep, that summed up the hyperactive young woman who was NCIS's top forensic scientist very well.

"All right," he said, "what about Zhiva?"

"Kick ass older sister," Tony answered, grinning. "Protective, yet lethal."

Gibbs nodded again. That summed up the former Mossad assassin, as well.

"Ducky?" he asked next, referring to the Chief Medical Examiner at NCIS.

"Well, he's kinda like an older brother to you, Boss," Tim said, "so I'd say that'd make him the uncle, I guess."

"Palmer?"

"Irritating cousin." That came from Tony, of course.

"Director Shepard?"

"Uh…" Tim, of course.

"Mean Mama, definitely," Tony said, smirking.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, but agreed with his assessment of their boss—his former partner and lover.

"Me?"

"Big Bad Dad," Tony and Tim said at the same time. There was no hesitancy in their voices, either.

Gibbs nodded. "All right," he said, "now Tony, what about Tim?"

Tony looked at the younger man and sighed.

"He'd be the geeky little brother," he said, smirking. "The one I love to torture, but wouldn't let anyone else hurt."

"And Tim?" Gibbs asked, glancing at the younger of the two. "What about Tony?"

Tim sighed also. "Annoying older brother," he said, with a small smile. "The one I want to hurt regularly, but would go to immediately if I had a problem."

Gibbs grinned. _That's my boys…_

"All right," he said, "since we've established we're a 'family', that I'm the 'dad', and you're my 'sons', it stands to reason that the fight you two had had nothing to do with work at all and had more to do with sibling rivalry. Right?"

Tony and Tim both looked sheepish at that. When put that way…

"Yes, sir," they answered, glancing down at their shoes.

Gibbs would have smiled, because they looked every inch the naughty little boys, but reminded himself he had to be stern. This was for their own good.

_You don't hit your brother,_ he remembered his father yelling at him. _Ever!_

"So," he asked them, "what to try explaining it to me again?" He crossed his arms.

Tony sighed. "Well…" he said, "I guess I _kinda_ bored—because I really had finished looking for clues, Boss—and was just a little antsy. Tim was standing there, so…" He shrugged.

"Uh huh," Gibbs said. "Big brother saw prime opportunity to pick on little brother, is that it?"

His oldest 'son' nodded. "Yeah," Tony admitted.

"Tim?" Gibb's gaze fell on McGee.

"I was trying to do my job, Boss," he told him, "but then Tony had to go and start…being annoying…and I guess I lost my temper."

"You take the first swing?" Gibbs asked, his voice low and serious.

"No," Tim admitted, looking ashamed. "I said something smart to him."

"I swung first, Boss," Tony told him. "His wise-crack caught me off guard and well…I guess I lost my temper then, too."

Gibbs nodded. _Squabbling siblings…just like I thought_.

"All right," he said, "here's what I propose. Since this is more 'family' related, and I'm the 'dad' I'll punish you two for fighting with each other and we'll let that be the end of it."

"Punish us how?" Tim asked, nervously.

"Since you two acted like kids," he told them, "I'll treat you like kids. That means you both get your butts busted by my hand."

Both 'boys' eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "You're gonna spank us!" Tony exclaimed.

Gibbs nodded. "Yep," he said, "unless, of course, you want to go the official route. It's your choice, boys, but if it was me I'd go with the unofficial option."

Tony and Tim glanced at each other, gulped, but then eyed him squarely.

Gibbs waited, seeing the different emotions flicker across each young man's face.

"I'll take option B, 'Dad," Tony replied, smirking.

Gibbs nodded. He'd expected as much from his 'oldest boy'. He looked at Tim.

"I…I…" Tim stammered, his face pale and his eyes wide.

"Why don't you go face that wall and think about it, Tim, while I take care of Tony?" he suggested to the obviously frightened young man. "Just remember, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Tim nodded, and hurried to the corner the ex-Marine had pointed at. The fact that he had affectively been ordered to 'stand in the corner' like a five year old didn't seem to register to his suddenly numb mind as he placed his nose against the wall and tried to think of a way out of this situation.

_I'm screwed,_ he thought. _This is a lose-lose situation!_

"Uh, what do you want me to do?" he heard Tony ask Gibbs.

"Hand me your belt," Gibbs ordered, sternly, and he cringed as he heard as Tony pulled his belt off.

"Uh, this is gonna hurt," he heard Tony say and he heard quite clearly the wince in his voice.

"You better believe it, Anthony," Gibbs told him, sternly. "Bend over the back of the sofa."

Tony obeyed, feeling slightly ridiculous to be in a position that he hadn't been in since high school!

"I don't got to drop my pants, do I?" he asked over his shoulder. He certainly hoped not!

Gibbs smirked. "Not this time, son," he said, placing a hand on the younger man's back.

Tim heard the 'swish' as the belt came down for the first _smack_ and heard Tony hiss audibly.

He cringed. _I can't do this…I can't…_

The belt came down again…and again…and again…

Tony had thought he'd done a pretty good job of keeping still and quiet but by the fifteenth smack he couldn't stand it, anymore.

His ass hurt, and felt like it was on fire. Tears had started well in his eyes and he knew he couldn't take anymore.

"P-Please," he gasped, trying not to sob. "I-I'm sorry."

Gibbs nodded. "I know you are, son," he said, and brought the belt down one more time…taking the younger man by surprise and startling a sob from him.

"You can get up now, son," he said, patting the man on the shoulder. "You did good, Tony. I'm proud of you."

"S-Sure thing, 'Dad'," Tony said, managing a smirk despite the throbbing pain in his butt.

Gibbs handed him back his belt. "How about you go upstairs and wash up?" he suggested, nodding his head toward the stairs.

Tony knew he wanted to be alone with Tim, and quite frankly he needed to get out of there before he shamed himself even further by crying in front of the man he cared about and respected above anyone else in the world.

"Got it, Boss," he said, and then headed up the stairs.

Gibbs turned to where Tim was still cringing in the corner. He could tell by the younger man's tensed frame that he was still majorly freaked out.

"Tim," he called to him, "you can come out now."

The young man didn't move.

Gibbs frowned. "That wasn't a suggestion, Timothy," he ordered, sternly. "Move it. Now!"

Despite being freaked out, something about the 'fatherly' tone the man was using, broke through Tim's brain and he turned and managed to make his wobbly legs move over to him.

"Look at me, Tim," Gibbs ordered softly, noticing the young man wouldn't look him in the eye. To emphasize, he put a finger under his chin and raised his head.

Tim gazed into the man's blue eyes, seeing nothing except respect and affection there. Oddly enough, it made him feel pretty good inside.

"I meant what I said, son," Gibbs told him. "I won't force you to accept this type of punishment if it's going to cause any problems between you and me. We can take care of it officially if you want."

Even though was terrified of being actually _spanked_ by his boss, Tim knew he didn't want to be suspended for two whole weeks without pay. He loved his job…and the people he worked with. They were his family just as much as he "real" family was.

"No, sir," he answered, his voice shaky. "I-I don't want that. I-I'll take Option B, too."

Gibbs looked him square in the eyes. "Are you sure, son?" he asked. "It's not going to be fun and it's going to hurt like hell—I can promise you that."

Tim nodded. "I know," he said. "I still want to do it."

Gibbs felt his heart swell with paternal pride at the amount of courage and trust his youngest 'son' was showing him at this moment.

"All right," he said, holding out his hand. "Hand me your belt?"

With shaking fingers, Tim complied. "C-Can I ask you something before s-start?" he asked, hesitantly handing over the belt.

Gibbs took it and nodded. "Sure, son," he said, encouragingly. "Fire away."

"Why don't you use your own belt?" Tim asked, puzzled by that.

Gibbs smirked. "Have you ever heard of someone being made to go get the switch that was going to be used on them?" he asked.

Tim thought a moment. "Actually, I have," he said. "A friend of mine back in school. His dad used to make him do that."

"I guess your dad didn't, huh?" Gibbs asked, grinning. It was obvious this was going to be the boy's first spanking.

Tim blushed. "No," he admitted. "When I was real little, my mom gave me a swat or two, but they didn't really believe in spanking."

Gibbs shrugged. "It ain't for everybody," he admitted, "but I've never failed to see it's positive results. About the belt, though? It's the same principle as the switch…you're accepting that you made a severe enough mistake to have to be given a severe enough punishment by having to produce—either by tearing off a switch or handing over your own belt—the instrument that is going to be used on you."

Tim nodded. "I think I understand," he said. "I still don't like it, though."

Gibbs grinned. "Neither did I, son," he admitted. "_Nobody_ likes to be spanked, Tim, except those that I consider to have mental problems and need serious counseling. The point is, if used correctly, a spanking is meant as a deterrent from whatever behavior has landed you in hot water in the first place."

Tim nodded. "I-I'm ready," he told him, though he still felt weak in the knees.

Gibbs nodded. "Bend over the sofa, son," he told him, "and brace yourself."

Tim obeyed, tensing automatically as he felt Gibb's hand on his back.

"Don't tense, Tim," Gibb's calm voice soothed, as he rubbed small circle into his back. "It'll only make it worse."

Tim nodded, and forced himself to un-tense his tightened muscles.

Feeling the young man was as ready as he was ever going to be, Gibbs raised the belt back and brought it down across his seat.

Tim hissed as that fist blow sent a shockwave of pain through both butt cheeks and up his spine.

The belt came down again…and again…and again…

He grabbed a hold of the leather material of the sofa tightly. Tears stung his eyes, and he felt his chest tighten as he tried not to sob.

"Oh, p-please," he begged. "N-No more!"

Gibbs paused. "Go ahead and let it out, son," he told him, rubbing comforting circles in his back. "Don't hold it inside."

Tim started sniffling and then he began sobbing. He couldn't help it.

Gibbs brought the belt down one final time, and then reached out and pulled the young man up by his shoulders, spun him around, and then embraced him in a large bear hug.

Tim, had his butt not been throbbing and he hadn't been sobbing, would have been mortified to do what he did next; but at the moment he didn't give damn!

He clung to Gibbs, wrapping both his arms around him, and crying into shoulder.

"I know, Tim," the older man soothed, "I know."

Tony and Tim had a lot in common; they were both courageous, kind-hearted, intelligent (in different ways, of course), and above all tough-as-nails, but they _were_ very different when it came to emotional situations.

Gibbs knew Tony was a lot like him. As an ex-Marine, he had trouble showing emotions and usually dealt with things by finding an outlet or releasing his pent up feelings in private rather than in front of anybody.

Tony was the same way. Had he tried to comfort the older young man after his whipping, it would have only made things worse. That was why he had had him go upstairs, to give him time to release his hurt by himself. He'd told him how proud he was of him, and had known that would be enough assure him that everything was all right between them.

Tim, however, _needed_ this. He had not been conditioned to avoid emotion and hide his feelings behind a mask of either indifference or sarcasm. He tended to wear his emotions on his sleeves at times, being both innocent and naïve all at once.

This had been a traumatic emotional experience for him, and Gibbs knew that by providing him with physical comfort, rather than heart-felt platitudes was what he needed from him, so that is what he gave him.

He held him as he cried, rubbing circles into his back and rocking him gently as he would if he truly were a little boy having been punished for the very first time by his adored father…and Tim did 'adore' him, or at least looked at him at awe and profound respect at times.

Tony hero-worshipped him too, of course, but it was again different. He wanted so badly to prove himself, to show that he could be his equal and that when the time came—as it had almost already—that he could take his place.

Tim just wanted to show him he could be a team man, that he could depend on him, and he was willing to work his ass off for him.

Gibbs grinned. _That's my boys all right…_

After a moment, Tim calmed down and he let him go.

"Uh, sorry," the young man said, blushing from embarrassment.

Gibbs reached out and patted him on the shoulder. "You did good, Tim," he told him. "I am proud of you, son."

Even though he had heard him say the same thing to Tony, Tim couldn't help but feel the joy that those few simple words brought to him.

"Uh," Tony's voice came from the stairs, "can I come down now, 'Dad'?'

Tim snorted, wincing as his backside throbbed something fierce. _Only Tony could still joke after getting a whipping…_

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Sure, Tony," he said, waving him over to them. "You'd better not have put anything cold on your backside, though."

Tony held up his hand defensively. "I didn't, I swear," he said. "Want me to show you?"

"Please, no," Tim begged, putting a hand over his eyes. "I don't want to go blind!"

"Hey," Tony grumbled at him, "it ain't like your butt's any prettier than mine, Timmy!"

Tim glared. "Timmy?" he asked, scowling.

Tony smirked. "Well," he said, "you don't want me to call you "Probie" no more, so…I figures since we've established you're the bratty little brother I figured it fit."

"We didn't establish any such thing!" Tim growled at him.

"Boys," Gibbs spoke up, raising a pointed eyebrow at them.

They both looked sheepish. "Sorry," they muttered and the 'Dad' was implied if not spoken.

"So…now what?" Tony asked, puzzled.

"Do we go back to work?" Tim asked, curiously.

"Well….we could," Gibbs said, smirking, "or…"

The 'boys' looked at each other. "Or…" they prompted, grinning back at him.

"We could play hooky and I can teach you how to build a boat," he told them, smirking.

"Won't we get in trouble with the Director?" Tim asked, worriedly.

Gibbs smirked. "Leave 'Mom' to me, son," he told him. "I have my ways. C'mon."

Tony and Tim looked at each other, grinning, and then as if by some unspoken whistle had been blown raced past him running for the basements stairs.

"Last one down is a rotten egg," Tony said, shoving his 'little brother' to throw him off balance.

"Hey!" Tim squealed, shoving back. "That's not fair!"

"You two better walk down those stairs," Gibbs yelled after them. "If you fall and break your necks I'm gonna tan your hides!"

They slowed down immediately. "Sorry, 'Dad'."

Gibbs chuckled, shaking his head.

_Boys will be boys…_

A.N.—Please remember, this story is not to be taken at face value. It's only meant to be fun. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
